


A Heart of Gold

by romanticplanet (typhlosionfx)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Light Angst, Love, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, basically the reader takes care of cry baby mammon, i cant believe my first fanfic is about a dating sim, i mean i tried, insecure mammon, mammon and reader love each other a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhlosionfx/pseuds/romanticplanet
Summary: Mammon's not doing too hot, and you decide that he needs reminders of just how much you love him and how he's more than what others say.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 409





	A Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first ever fanfiction is smut about a demon from a dating sim. i have no excuse, i'm just sad and lonely in quarantine and would like a partner pls. 
> 
> i decided to give writing a shot, because there's a lot going on in the world right now, and I hope that this brings someone a lil bit of joy (much like what the game has done for me)!! i'm also going to use this opportunity to link this important carrd - https://forjusticeforpeace.carrd.co/  
> please, if you haven't already, donate some time or money to these important causes.
> 
> for this fanfiction, the reader is a cis woman with she/her pronouns, as i wanted to write from my own identity first, so i can practice writing, before expanding into writing they/them and no specified genitalia reader inserts, to be more inclusive. other than a few uses of she/her pronouns and the reader having a vagina, there shouldn't be too much else about the reader's identity or appearance.
> 
> also there might be some spoiler's regarding Belphegor, if you haven't played the full game yet, but they're very minimal.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

It wasn’t a well kept secret that Mammon is sensitive.

For all the glitz and the glam he puts on to try to hide his true nature, you’ve known since practically day one in Devildom that Mammon is often ruled by his emotions. Whether chasing the high of luxury goods, or firing back instinctively when his brothers provoke him, Mammon has constantly worn his heart on his sleeve.

However, emotions can wear a demon out.

It’s been a few days since you’ve last seen your demon, as he had been dragged (quite literally, by a rope tied around his ankles) by Lucifer to be locked in the library for two days to prepare for the upcoming exam. (He had failed this exam two times already, and Lucifer had blown a gasket both times. Mammon had narrowly escaped Goldie being cut in half by Lucifer wielding a pair of scissors). After that, the witches had called again, and after complaining to you over the phone for a solid twenty minutes, he was forced to go. As one of the witches pulled his ear to drag him away, he screamed that if he died from overworking that it was your responsibility to make sure Goldie was dressed nicely for the funeral.

While knowing Mammon’s tendencies to be overdramatic and childish, you knew your demon well enough to recognize the exhaustion in his voice he had tried to cover. Mammon could sometimes burn out if he went too long without regulating his strong emotions, and craved your support and love during those times more than anything. It was new to him; having someone constantly supporting him and reassuring him that he is important and worthy of affection. 

(He cried after you had defended him in a particularly brutal argument between him and Lucifer, where Lucifer’s pride had prevented him from backing down and recognizing the damage he’d been causing, he cried after you made love for the first time, and he cried when you first told him you loved him. He couldn’t believe that you actually cared about him, and saw more than just a money-hungry screw up).

You hadn’t really put a label on your relationship. Boyfriend/girlfriend felt too insignificant, the relationship was too new to refer to each other as fiancés or husband/wife yet, and the first time you suggested partner Mammon kept saying it in a thick country accent until you couldn’t say it without laughing. (You’d also suggested soulmates as a possibility, and Mammon’s entire face, neck, and chest turned bright red, and he’d been unable to look you in the eyes for nearly ten minutes, before quietly agreeing).

You hummed, putting your D.D.D. down on your desk, no new messages or calls from Mammon. Under normal circumstances, if he wasn’t personally with you, he would spam you repeatedly reminding you that the Great Mammon loves you and to try to see when he could see you next. You leaned back in your chair, eyes drifting over to your closet. Mammon was supposed to return tonight, and you wanted to make sure that you took care of your demon, who would obviously be in need of some serious tlc.

You drifted over to your closet, thumbing through the lingerie you owned, and ultimately changing into a gold lacy set that Mammon had needed to replace, after tearing the first one. As you went to put on a robe after, you noticed Mammon had left one of his black t-shirts mixed in with some of your things (he had done your laundry together after noticing you had been stressed recently. It was a kind gesture, but your socks had turned pink). Slipping it on, you inhaled the expensive cologne Mammon wears religiously, taking in the cinnamon and smokey notes.

You went back to your D.D.D. and noted that the evening was only just beginning. The rest of the brothers had expressed that they would not be in the house that night. Levi was invited to a pro-gaming tournament, Lucifer was of course with Lord Diavolo, Asmo had gone to the Fall, Satan said he was going to the Royal Library (you weren’t stupid, a new cat café had just opened close to the school), and the twins had gone to Ristorante Six (Bel had the sense to call ahead and have a large amount of food prepared, after an unfortunate miscommunication with chefs the last time Beel had gone to eat there, and the chefs had severely underestimated what a ‘large amount’ was according to Beel’s standards). That just left you, waiting for the last brother to come back.

You were in the kitchen, singing along to a song Levi had recommended playing from your D.D.D., making fried scorpion sandwiches, when two familiar hands wrapped around your waist. You leaned back, smiling and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Hi baby, how are you doing?”

Mammon remained silent for a moment, pressing himself closer to you, and fully wrapping his arms around you. “Better now.”

You frowned, noticing just how quiet he was being. You’d expected him to be tired, but something seemed wrong. “Everything alright?”

Another pause, as he nuzzled his face into your neck. “Yeah, I jus’ need a sec.”

You chewed your lip, as you stirred the vinegar and tartar sauce you’d made to go with the sandwiches. “Well, why don’t we go sit down at the table? I made your favorite scorpion sandwiches.”

He spoke into your neck, not showing his face when you tried to make eye contact with him. “Sorry, can we jus’ stay here a lil’ bit?”

“Of course,” you answered, putting down the sauce and leaning further back into him, and putting your hands on top of his arms around your waist, stroking them with your thumbs. He murmured a thanks, before holding you just a bit tighter.

A few minutes past, and then he spoke again.

“Ya ain’t with me ‘cause ya felt bad for me, right?”

He looked mortified after he spoke, clearly not intending to phrase the question in such a vulnerable way, but you knew that his question was genuine.

“Hey, look at me.” You tapped his head with your hand to make him look you in the eyes, which he did for a second, before they darted to the side, clearly afraid of what your response would be. “Mammon, of course I’m not with you out of sympathy, or whatever the fuck you’re thinking right now. What brought this on?”

He didn’t seem too relieved, eyes still shifting, glancing around at the dishes left in the sink, to the sandwiches, to the wall. “Jus’... wondering.”

You sighed. “Who was it?”

“Huh?”

You turned around, his arms loosening as he let you, still not looking at you directly. “Was it Lucifer or the witches who said something?”

He looked startled. “How did ya…”

“Mammon,” you said. “You forget, I know the types of things they say to you. So who said something?”

And it was true. You loved the other brothers, but you’d had serious talks with them regarding the way they treated Mammon. You understood that they didn’t necessarily understand how sensitive he was to their comments, and that Mammon could cross the line with his stealing and knee-jerk lying, but he was still their family and oftentimes they would overdo it. When you’d see Mammon after those particularly bad times, his eyes would have a faint shine as he’d deny being upset (“Psshhh the Great Mammon ain’t upset just ‘cause of a lil’ fight!”), but he’d wrap himself around you like an octopus and his voice would crack while he cussed his brothers out. Even now, whenever you stood up for him, or forgave him after he made a mistake and apologized, he’d stare wide-eyed, like you were some sort of angel straight from the Celestial Realm. 

The witches were a bit different. He doesn’t necessarily care about their opinion as much, but he still gets worn down with their constant badgering, and somewhat craves their approval (he is the Avatar of Greed, and wants as much validation as he can get). However, whenever one of them sets him off, he normally just loudly complains and expresses his frustration by throwing his hands around for emphasis.

His hands fidgeted, playing with his shirt you were wearing, while he stared at the counter for a few seconds, trying to find the words to say. “It’s stupid… the witches jus’ kinda said somethin’ about how the only way I’d ever get someone was if they felt bad for me. Sorry, it’s stupid.” His face had a growing blush as the words rushed out of him, clearly embarrassed about how upset he was over what they said.

“Mammon,” you said gently. You felt a spike of rage towards the witches, but you didn’t want him to misconstrue it as anger towards him, so you pushed it down for now. “Look at me.”

He hesitated, before finally making eye contact, as your hands came up to cup his face. “Mammon, I’m not with you because I pity you. I love you, you silly demon.”

He exhaled a bit, a small, shaky smile coming across his face. “Of course ya do, who wouldn’t love the Great Mammon?” His voice was still relatively quiet, and he clearly didn’t believe his words, but he seemed placated for now.

That was not good enough for you.

You gripped his face a bit tighter, just enough to pull it a bit closer to you. “I know, I don’t understand it either. Who wouldn’t love such a wonderful demon?”

He sputtered, his face regaining the fading blush. “Wha-, I-, Don’-!”

You cut him off, pressing your lips to his for a quick kiss that he didn’t have time to react to, before you pulled away. “The witches are fucking stupid. Do you even realize how lucky I feel to be with you?” You pressed a few more kisses to his cheeks as they heated up even more, while his widened eyes stared, searching for any deceit, his mouth still stuttering parts of words. 

You quickly glanced back to make sure the stove was off, and that the food was ready, before pulling out of Mammon’s arms, grabbing his hand, and dragging him towards your bedroom. He stumbled after you, clearly still dazed. You’d been planning to eat before anything else, but if he needed reassurance now, that came first (however, you knew from experience you’d be needing the food for after).

He snapped out of it, as he glanced back at the counter. “W-wait! The food!”

“Fuck the food,” you declared, glancing back at him, not slowing your place. “It seems like you need a reminder of just how much I love you.”

He gaped, nearly running into a wall, as you continued marching towards your bedroom. While his room was closer, he’d admitted he preferred being in your room, and you wanted him as comfortable as possible. He’d claimed it was because he could find more things to sell, but you’d caught him with his face in your pillows, inhaling your scent, more than once. He’d stuttered something out about strong demon senses, and how you should be flattered that he found your scent appealing and not overwhelming.

You threw open your door, pushing him in, before closing and locking it, kicking your shoes off (Mammon had luckily taken his off before going to the kitchen). Mammon seemed still caught off guard; his sunglasses dangling from one ear, his mouth slightly hanging open. You grabbed fistfulls of his jacket, before shoving him against the door and pressing your mouth to his. While initially stunned, he quickly came to life, taking his sunglasses off and dropping them on your floor, and putting one hand at the base of your skull to deepen the kiss, while his other hand went to your waist. 

You immediately started tugging his jacket off, and he pulled back for a brief moment to rip it off, dropping it on his sunglasses, before latching back onto your mouth. You ran your fingers through his soft hair, feeling him melt as you teasingly bit his bottom lip, before running your tongue over the bite mark. He let out a small whine as you started pulling his shirt up, running your hands over his abdomen. 

You pulled away, pulling on the shirt more directly up. “C’mon, arms up, baby.” He muttered something about not being a kid, but listened to your instructions. You tossed the shirt on the pile, and then wrapped your arms around his neck, and (knowing from experience what would happen next), he caught you as you jumped up to wrap your legs around his waist. When first starting, he had dropped you more times than you’d like to remember, and each time he would profusely apologize while you laughed on the floor, your ass stinging.

“Mmmm there’s my pretty boy,” you murmured, brushing a few stray pieces of white hair out of his face. He bit his lip, his eyes darting over your face, cheeks burning. He glanced to the side for a second, and you cupped his cheek with your palm, thumb brushing over his skin. “You know you’re the most handsome being in all three realms, right? You’ve got the most stunning eyes, prettiest hair, gorgeous skin… no wonder you’re so good at modeling. If I were an artist, you’d be the perfect muse.”

Mammon at this point had started short-circuiting, much like a robot who’d been dunked in water. “I… uh.. I....” His mouth kept opening and closing, his hands holding you up starting to tremble a little, as his face continuously got redder and his eyes wider.

You continued. “I love all of your features, you look like a Greek sculpture come to life. I love your cute nose,” you pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “And I really love your lips. If I could kiss you everyday, all day, I’d be the happiest human to ever exist.” You pressed your lips back to his, as his hands grabbed tighter onto your ass. His breathing started to speed up, as you slowly explored his mouth with yours. 

You pulled away, trailing kisses down to his neck, and resting there for a moment, listening to him try to regain control of his breathing. “You know, I love your neck too, but I think I’d love to see it covered in my marks. I’m so sick of people fawning over you, not realizing you’re mine.”

As you busied yourself sucking bruises into his neck, and occasionally biting down a little hard (Mammon did enjoy a bit of pain from time to time, and the gasps he’d let out whenever you bit were divine), you thought about how oblivious Mammon could be to his charm. True, often he would get teased or made fun of for his love of money and how emotional he could be, but you knew that often the emotional side drew beings in too. 

It was hard to not get caught up in the passion Mammon displays; being expressive is a rare quality to possess, especially in Devildom. It was much like being close to a star; a boiling nuclear force that shined so bright it demanded attention, and while it could sometimes unintentionally blind, it possessed an incomparable beauty that lit up your life. While others wouldn’t admit it, you saw the way they gravitated towards him, their words often disguising either a desire for his attention or envy at his light.

Also, you’d have to be blind to not see the way other demons looked at Mammon when he walked the halls of RAD: tongue flicking across their teeth, and eyes filled with desire towards the second eldest. You’d even seen Solomon sneak a few glances at Mammon’s ass when he was visiting the House of Lamentation to see Asmo, as Mammon was in his regular jeans and not the RAD uniform, though Solomon had also winked at you, which caused Mammon to scream. 

You’d also shockingly witnessed (you knew your demon was charming, but this really went to show just how attractive Mammon could be) Simeon give Mammon a good head to toe look when Mammon had brought a copy of the newest magazine cover he was featured on to RAD, where he posed shirtless under a waterfall. After seeing the effect he could have, even on a damn angel, you’d dragged him back to your room, where you had sucked him off until his eyes kept rolling back, and he couldn’t move for a few hours while he trembled with oversensitivity and exhaustion.

You were dragged back to the present by a louder moan, as you bit a little harsher at the reminder of how many beings were attracted to your demon (you often felt as though you could compete with Levi for the position of the Avatar of Envy), and you leaned back to admire your work. Mammon was leaning against the door, his head back and neck bared in your direction, as he panted, a beautiful blush decorating him from ear to ear, as his eyes were fluttering, as though he couldn’t decide if he wanted to shut them in pleasure or keep them open to keep watching you. His neck was, in a word, destroyed with bite marks and dark hickies, and you hummed, pleased, as you ran a thumb over a particularly painful-looking hickey. “Can you take me to bed, Mammon?”

He blinked as if he was coming out of a trance, before shoving himself away from the door with a grunt, carrying you over to your bed, where he laid you down, crawling on top of you. He went to grab your pants, before realizing what you were wearing, “H-Hey, is that my shirt?”

You laughed. “Mammon, I’ve been wearing this the whole time! Did you really not notice?” 

He looked embarrassed. “Been busy thinkin’ ‘bout other things! It’s not my faul-” You gave him a brief peck before he could go on for too long. 

“Okay, well do you see anything else now?”

He took his time moving his eyes down from your face, to your body covered in his shirt, and finally down to your thighs. He blinked, as he recognized familiar golden ribbons wrapped around your thighs. You laughed as his expression went from stunned to excited, a big grin breaking out as he rushed to tug the rest of his shirt over your head. “Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!” 

As you shrugged the shirt off, he threw it over his shoulder carelessly, his eyes taking in your form. His expression was forming into one familiar to you whenever you and Mammon had sex; adoration and pure love. “Ya look so good, you’re so beautiful, fuck.” He ran his hands over your sides, as you threw your arms back over his shoulders to pull him in closer.

“It’s all for you Mammon, you know I’m all yours.” His expression became tinged with a bit of uncertainty, the witches clearly having aggravated wounds that you hadn’t seen in a while. He looked away while he nodded, his mouth twisting down in a small frown.

“Mammon.” He glanced back, not expecting you to hook your thighs around his torso, and twisting so that his back hit the bed as he let out a small “oof-”. You straddled him, hands coming onto his chest to hold yourself up, while he stared up with wide eyes.

“Mammon,” you repeated. “I love you. I love you so fucking much, it drives me crazy. You’re kind, you’ve always been so good to me; smart,” he opened his mouth to interrupt you, but you placed a finger over his lips. “I don’t care what your brothers or what other people say, you’re very intelligent. You come up with so many plans and ideas, it’s ridiculous how creative you are; you have more emotional intelligence than anyone else I’ve met here; and you're more charismatic than the rest of Devildom combined. Do you even know how many beings out there like you and just say stupid things to hide it? And you not only take care of me in a way I never thought anyone could, but you also make me a better person, and make me more open and challenge me to try new things. Mammon, do you understand how precious you are?”

Mammon’s eyes had become shiny, and then slowly filled with tears the more you talked. He didn’t look like he was breathing, his bottom lip rolled under his teeth in a way that was definitely painful, but his hands gripped your waist, and he stared with an unmatched intensity into your eyes. 

When you asked the last question, he blinked, and a few tears escaped, and that severed a bit more of his control. The tears trickled, before becoming twin streams down his face, his face crumbling, as he took a shaky inhale and exhaled a wet sob. He closed his eyes, clearly embarrassed about crying so strongly in front of not just another being, but especially you. You, who he only wanted to see the strong side of him, afraid that you might leave him for a brother not quite as broken.

When you had initially confessed to him, he thought it was a prank at first. He’d liked you since he was assigned to you, though what had initially been a “Oh, she’s cute” turned quickly into devotion and admiration, even though he vehemently denied it when asked about his feelings towards you. 

He’d assumed that you would end up with another brother (they all clearly liked you, much to his dismay). Lucifer and Satan offered maturity and stability in a way he didn’t, Asmo and Beel were warm, emotionally aware beings and knew immediately what to say to make you feel better while he tripped over his tongue, and Levi and Bel had made huge improvements compared to their initial treatment of you, were good at listening to you (Levi had even watched a show you’d suggested, loved it, and since then had trusted your judgment unquestionably), and could offer ways for you to destress (Levi often played a dating sim game with you to relax after exams, while Bel would give you his pillow and a warm blanket to nap in), while his plans and plotting had you constantly worried about him. 

All of these thoughts bubbled up in his head, and led to him determining you would be much better off with one of his brothers, rather than the family scumbag. So, when you had confessed, smiling nervously and hands fidgeting, he had frozen before laughing and asking which brother put you up to this. 

You both argued about your feelings; him being unwilling to trust that anyone would actually like him, especially someone who’d seen some ugly sides of him; and you being steadfast in your resolve that yes, you did like him, no, you didn’t like his brothers, no, you wouldn’t be better off with one of them, and yes, you did genuinely want a relationship with Mammon.

It had taken months before he’d really started to realize that your feelings were actually genuine. You had constantly shown him support and affection in a way he’d never experienced before, but after he’d sort-of accepted your confession (“Don’t blame me if ya don’t like bein’ with me, and realize I’m right ‘bout one of my brothers bein’ better”), you’d realized how deep his insecurities ran, and made sure to offer reassurance and remind him, not only of your feelings towards him, but of his own worth. 

For every unnecessary insult his brothers or the witches sent, you defended him, and then gave him a compliment in return. He found himself starting to believe them, after you continuously showered him in tenderness he still wasn’t sure what he did to deserve. He found himself even trying to be better, trying to match the person you knew he was; not stealing from his brothers as much, focusing on not letting his emotions get the worst of him (though he was eons ahead in terms of control than most of his brothers, not that he realized that - there was a reason he’d never shifted into his demon form while angry or upset with you), and while his crazy money schemes didn’t die down, he was now focused on money not just for himself, but also to try to buy you nice things to pay you back even a little for all you’d done for him.

He finally truly believed you were serious several months after your confession, when you two were watching a bad, low budget horror movie in your room after classes. You were both laughing at the weird special effects, pink blood (the main actress clearly hadn’t noticed her ‘blood’ was the wrong color, but the supporting actor couldn’t suppress a smile or a laugh whenever he noticed, not realizing the camera could see his expression), and the soundtrack made up of music they’d clearly found on royalty-free websites. 

He’d stood up to dance to the music at one point, loving the way you rolled around laughing on the bed, before you recovered enough to stand on your bed, pajamas ruffled from your laughing fit. He’d turned around to look at the TV for a brief moment, to see what the side character had screamed about, when you’d jumped onto his back, wrapping your legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He’d let out a slight shout, arms going back to support you, as he chastised you for “tryin’ to get a jump on the Great Mammon”, not noticing you’d gone quiet, your face pressed into his shoulder, under his ear.

“Mammon,” you’d whispered. “I love you.”

He’d frozen, afraid that he’d misheard you. “Huh?”

“Mammon,” you pressed your lips to his ear. “I love you. I love you so much.”

You’d expected a lot of things, mainly him cheering or smiling, but as you watched your words sink in, you noticed his eyes getting misty rapidly. He opened and then closed his mouth, starting to sink to the floor, leaning back so that he’d be leaning against your chest, as you sat on the floor. He’d turned his head to the side so you couldn’t see his face, but your heart broke when you heard him sniffling. He finally spoke, his voice quiet and cracking.

“T-thank you, thank you,” he paused to take a breath in. “I-I love ya too. More than anythin’.”

You’d reassured him that there was nothing wrong with him crying, in fact you respected him for allowing himself to be emotional, but he still felt old pinpricks of insecurity dig in when he began crying in present time, while you sat over him, praising him for things he’d never heard before nor imagined that someone else would ever say to him. He let go of your waist to cover his face with his hands, but you gently grabbed them with yours, loosely enough that if he wanted to pull away he could.

“Shhhhh Mammon, it’s okay, you can cry,” you murmured, letting go of his hands, and they fell limply to the bed as you cupped his face. Your fingers brushed his hair out of the way, and wiped away tears as they fell. “Just let it out, it’s okay. You’re still my strong demon, I love you so much.”

His sobbing picked up a little as he relaxed further into your hands, shutting his eyes and grabbing back around your middle as he let out the stress he’d been building up, and the insecurities fade out of his mind, as he focused on your hands gently stroking his face and your voice quietly offering reassurance and warmth. His head felt fuzzy, and his chest felt light, like weights had been lifted off him.

You could sense his mood switching, his crying no longer spurred by being surprised at someone recognizing his worth and his self-doubt, but rather out of happiness and relief. “Mammon,” you said, pausing your fingers. “You know what else?”

He opened one eye, biting his lip as he let out a shuddering breath, He shook his head, not trusting his ability to speak.

“You’re really fucking hot.”

Mammon paused, before throwing his head back and laughing, clearly caught off guard. A few tears still fell down his face, and his laugh was a little strangled, but you patiently waited with a grin on your face, as he slowly calmed down to chuckling.

“Damn babe, give a guy a warnin’,” one of his hands left your waist to brush some of the stray tears away.

Mammon hadn’t noticed your smile turning more devious or your hands wandering to his belt. He did notice when you undid the buckle, hands moving rapidly past it to unbutton his jeans, as you slammed your lips back to his, passionately moving as he quickly caught up to your pace, hands going to unhook your bra. You tasted salt on his lips, and while your lipgloss had been nearly worn off from the earlier make out session, he could still smell the slight fruity scent it left. 

After you managed to get his pants unbuckled in record time, you eagerly shoved his pants and underwear down to his thighs, and he groaned into your mouth as his cock was exposed to the cool air. He was having a bit of trouble unhooking the bra (which had led to him tearing it off last time, but you knew he’d be hesitant to destroy another piece of lingerie after seeing how expensive they are), so you decided that it was the perfect time to tease Mammon just a little bit. 

Pulling your lips away, you peppered kisses to his ear, “I mean it. You’re so damn attractive, it hurts. Your dick is perfect, I fantasize about it more than I should.” His hands sped up, as he muttered curses under his breath towards the bra and it’s manufacturer. His cheeks turned a brighter red as you spoke into his ear, and as you grinded down onto his dick, he let out a low moan. 

“You’re so pretty, baby boy. I think about you all the time. In class, I think about you bending over the desk and taking me there, after everyone’s left. Or I think about blowing you on the couch in your room while you pull my hair and help me take you deeper. And I especially think about these,” you grabbed one of his hands, bringing it up to your mouth, giving a quick kiss to each finger tip, before teasingly running your tongue over one of the silver rings decorating his fingers. Mammon audibly swallowed, breathing speeding up to a faster pace, as his one hand uselessly fumbled at the bra clasp. “Honestly, I could die when you finger me. You always know exactly what to do, and your fingers feel so fucking good.” You drew one of the fingers slightly into your mouth and sucked lightly, and Mammon used his other hand to rip the back of the bra open.

You laughed, letting go of his hand, as you shrugged the bra off and threw it off the bed, but a flash of heat ran through you at his desperation. “You’re gonna have to buy another one, baby.”

“Fuck it, I don’t care,” Mammon quickly ripped the panties off from both sides, eyes wide as he frantically threw the pieces to the side. “I need to feel you, fuck.”

You glanced over to your bedside table, where you’d prepared a dildo and lube, and his eyes followed yours. You’d really wanted to take your time with pegging and he wasn’t prepared at all, so you quickly made a change in plans.

“We’ll do that later,” you declared, grabbing his dick and positioning yourself above it. “If I don’t ride you right now, I might actually combust.”

Mammon smiled, eyes lighting up in excitement, though his mouth quickly dropped open into a low moan when you started slowly working your way down. Your head dropped backwards, as you let out a moan of your own as Mammon’s length slowly stretched you out. 

You both had started a magical birth control that Asmo had recommended (he’d said Solomon had helped him create it, and you both wisely did not push further, knowing Asmo would give the explicit details about how and why they developed it), and since then you had been able to go bare with no worries about potential human-demon babies running around in the near future (though you couldn’t lie; the thought of Mammon as a dad made your heart do little backflips).

You deliriously thought about sending both Asmo and Solomon thank you cards as you felt every ridge and vein hit your sweet spots, sending fireworks of pleasure through your veins. Mammon let out a little whimper as you bottomed out, his grip nearly bruising on your waist. You waited a little bit to adjust to his size, before slowly starting to ride him. The burning need to have him had died down a little, simmering into a sizzling warmth that filled you as you picked up your speed slightly.

Mammon, after seeing you adjust, started raising his hips to meet yours whenever you came down, and your mouth dropped open into a loud moan, while he grunted at the sensation. His hands came up to squeeze your nipples between his fingers as some of his hair fell forward on his face.

After a particularly hard thrust down from you, Mammon sighed in pleasure, his head leaning back into your pillow, his neck bared to you, showing off the marks you’d left earlier. “Damn, ya feel so fuckin’, s-so tight. I can’t believe how g-good ya are, jus’ the perfect lil’ human-ahh!”

You reached up with one hand to pull on his hair, knowing how sensitive his scalp is. He whined as you pulled again, just a little harder this time, before leaning down to meet his lips, as he gave you a hot, messy kiss. You pulled your hand out of his hair, and brought up your other from his chest to interlock your fingers, pushing your intertwined hands into the mattress on his sides.

You sped up further as you felt your orgasm building, fireworks sparking through your body, as you recognized Mammon’s growing moans and grunts as a sign that he was close as well.

“Mammon,” you panted out. “I love you.”

He threw his head back, snapping his hips into yours, as he whimpered out your name and a variety of cuss words as he came, filling you up. You felt your own orgasm consume you as pleasure pulsed through your body, and your mind blanked. 

As you slowly came back, you felt Mammon stroking your back, as you’d fallen forward onto his chest, and a bit of his cum drip out of you. He reached over to where you’d left a washcloth on the nightstand, and helped wipe you up, murmuring praises and “I love you”s as he pressed sweet kisses to your forehead.

You looked up at Mammon’s flushed, content face, and smiled. “Sandwiches after round two?”

Extra

Beel was silent as he and Bel entered the kitchen, seeing you and Mammon sitting on the counters, eating the sandwiches you had made. His stomach rumbled, the food from the restaurant having not been nearly enough for the Avatar of Gluttony yet again, and he clutched his stomach as his twin gave you both a short greeting. His eyes wandered away from the sandwich, towards Mammon, desperately trying to distract himself from his hunger, and his eyes widened.

“Y-Y/n....” You glanced up, cheeks full as you tilted your head. “Did you try to eat Mammon?”

Your eyes widened and immediately darted towards Mammon’s neck, the hickeys as prominent as tattoos against his skin. You dropped the rest of your sandwich back onto your plate, covering your burning face with your hands, as Mammon quickly caught on to what Beel was pointing out as well, hands slapping over his neck with a mortified squawk.

Bel caught sight of the hickeys before Mammon could cover them, and his eyes widened as he let out a low whistle. “Damnnn… I mean we always knew Y/n topped, but wow. Thoughts and prayers for your ass, Mammon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 15 minutes looking up which cologne mammon would wear. also, as a taurus, i felt physical pain writing the words "fuck the food".
> 
> after proof reading this, i felt like this kind of reads like i don't like the other brothers, when i actually do really like them, but i don't really agree with the way they talk to mammon sometimes. obviously mammon isn't perfect and makes mistakes, but they way they talk to him doesn't really sit right with me, especially given they all have their admitted vices, yet don't really try to understand his. basically, i do love all the brothers, but i am critical of each character (if mammon stole from me, i'd whoop his ass), and i project a lot.
> 
> so, yeah. thank you for reading, and I'd love some feedback, especially because this is my first fanfic! please stay safe and healthy! much love <3
> 
> a reminder from what was in the notes at the beginning: please help out with these current issues in whatever way you can - https://forjusticeforpeace.carrd.co/
> 
> some songs I listened to while writing this:  
> "more & more" and "make me go" by twice (honestly this whole ep)  
> "wild" by troye sivan  
> "1000 doves", "sour candy", and "sine from above" by lady gaga  
> "who dis?" by secret number  
> "tiger eyes" by ryu su jeong  
> "beautiful sinner" by nicki minaj
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr + twitter, I'll have the @s in my about soon!


End file.
